A pizza is a flatbread generally topped with tomato sauce, toppings and cheese, baked in an oven. Today, pizza has become a favorite cuisine among numerous people. However, pizzas have been criticized as having an unhealthy balance of ingredients. Pizzas can be high in salt, fat and food energy.
Typically, pizzas come in a circular shape. Some pizza restaurants offer a limited number (two or three) of pizza sizes. As a result, it becomes almost impossible to configure a pizza to a specific calorie requirement or make a pizza crust of different ingredients.
In light of the above discussion, there appears to be a system and method for customizing and making pizzas on a pizza maker.
Among one of the most challenging and important factors related to the consumer health and safety is a 3D-printer system's ability to be cleaned without leaving traces of microorganisms. For example, connections or couplings within the food path of current systems, disconnects, luer fittings and NPT fittings are present, which provide opportunities for food residue to remain after printing. In several areas within the food path of current systems, viscous food may be reefed around the cracks and, as a result, cannot be cleaned easily with unidirectional hot water and detergent cleaning. Additionally, viscous food may end up being stuck around the outer surface of a print nozzle of current systems, which requires frequent manual cleaning. When a user forgets to clean outer surface of the print nozzle, opportunities are created for microorganism growth. Frequently, biofilm formation is observed around poorly cleaned disconnects, luer fittings, national pipe threading (NPT) fittings and print nozzles. Microorganisms on wet surfaces have the ability to aggregate, grow into microcolonies, and produce biofilm. Growth of biofilms in food processing environments leads to increased opportunity for microbial contamination of the processed product. These biofilms may contain spoilage and pathogenic microorganisms. Microorganisms within biofilms are protected from sanitizers increasing the likelihood of survival and subsequent contamination of food. This increases the risk of reduced shelf life and disease transmission
Currently systems may regularly dispose of all parts that come into physical contact with food including food pipes, couplers and nozzles to prevent microorganism contamination, which can become very expensive. Thus, what is needed is a proper and permanent automatic cleaning system within a 3D-printer system that ensures no biofilm formation, removes food residue within tubing and print nozzles in an affordable manner.